1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device for fastening one of the leaves of a butt hinge to an edge of a door and the resulting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of doors having a core of particle board, hardboard, or like comparatively soft material sandwiched between and secured to a pair of face panels as by an adhesive, a problem has arisen in connection with the fastening of hinge leaves to their edges. The particle board, hardboard, or similar material constituting the cores of such doors is not sufficiently rigid to enable the hinge leaves to be screwed directly thereto with a required degree of firmness or rigidity. Heretofore, this problem has been circumvented by screwing the hinge leaves to a metal frame or other attachment screwed or otherwise fastened to the edge of the door. Such conventional measures are unsatisfactory because the frame or other attachment is itself insecurely connected to the door.